Going Home
by Connoroo
Summary: Spoilers for Season 5 finale! Izzie needs George. She revisits the places where she thought would never matter, but one thing is wrong: nobody's there anymore. Except George. Limbo is a strange place to be... or is this heaven?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes!: **Did you all watch the finale last night? Because I live in England I had to watch it this morning online, and _oh my God_. It was amazing! Although the last 5 minutes were only the really, really, really astoundiinnnngggg bits in it, I loved it. So amazing.

Anyway, so I decided to write this. I've never really used the present tense at all before, so this is likely to sound rubbish. Anyway, enjoy.

**~Connoroo :) **

**PS: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 FINALE. DO. NOT. READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.**

**Going Home**

It's instinct: the slip of the tongue, the touch of hands – the compulsion to say it. But that's all gone now. The elevator's stopped descending and I have to get off; I have to meet Denny, but I have no idea if he'll be there.

I don't think he will.

And his face appears. The elevator doors slide open and he's there, clad in army clothes. He's going to be a great trauma surgeon. He's going to be great. I was one of the lucky ones. I knew him, 007, Bambie, O'Malley... George. George O'Malley.

"Hey," he says.

"Why are you here?" I ask, gently.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because we're together now."

I realise. He's... _gone_, too?

"George," my voice shakes, "George, you're scaring me."

He smiles. "There's no reason to be scared."

He extends his hand out towards me – those soft, scalpel-handy hands – and, out of instinct, I take it greedily. I need him now more than I ever did before.

--

We're not at the foot of the elevator anymore.

It's Christmas and we're under the Christmas tree that I worked so hard on – just me, George and Doc. It feels exactly like time has just... rewound itself beautifully. Everything is back how it was.

And like a click of a finger, I forget.

I'm sure Meredith was here before...

"George, where's Mer?" I say.

He doesn't hurry to reply; the lights above us are twinkling, and right there, in that moment, I know we have all the time in the world. And so does he. It's nice.

"Iz, Meredith's okay."

"God, is she still at the hospital?"

"Yeah, Iz," he breathes, "she's still there."

I turn to him.

--

"I hope Alex isn't coming tonight. I mean, I _shaved my legs!_"

"Izzie..."

We're at the bar, waiting for Meredith and Cristina – if they decide to show. They're still at Seattle Grace. _Why's there a dog in Meredith's seat...? _ I think.

"Doc! What are you doing here? Bad dog!"

"Izzie..." he repeats.

"Can I have another martini please, Joe?" I look to the front of the bar. "... Joe? Joe?"

He's not there.

"Izzie..."

And then it comes flooding back.

"Oh God... Oh God..."

Alex doesn't come bustling through the doors to kiss me. Alex isn't here anymore.

"Breathe, Iz," George says, "breathe."

"I- I- ca- can- I can't! I – can't!"

He grabs my hand. I can't take it.

This. I can't take this.

--

And then there's a blur. I'm waiting for Cristina on the bench outside the hospital, the lights flickering occasionally and the leftover rain dripping like fat droplets of honey from a navy sky. The stars aren't out tonight.

"She's not gonna show, you know..." George whispers, his tone humorous – like we're still alive.  
"Shut up."

"No."

I sit there and wait. It feels like hours, my hands going numb with the cold in the thin pockets of my coat. "George, seriously. Why are we here?"

"Figure it out. The Christmas tree, the bar..."

"... and the bench!" I shriek.

"Aaaand what do they mean?"

"Well..." I say, "me and Mer _really_ got along that Christmas. Alex kissed me that night at the bar. And I... I talked to Cristina here."

"Yes."

"George?" I ask.

"Izzie?"

"Are we saying good-bye?"

--

The linen of the sheets in the hospital is uncomfortable – why did we force patients to stay in their beds? So. Damn. Uncomfortable.

There it is.

Bailey's green scarf. What's that doing here?

"Bailey?" I shout. The cancer is getting more aggressive. I need her. "Dr Bailey, where are you?"

"She's not coming either, Iz." George says.

--

"Hi, I'm Izzie Stevens."

--

"So are you coming?"

We're back at the foot of the elevator, my hand clutching his like life support. "Coming where?"

"Just... coming with me."

"Where are you going?"

"Home." He says.

"I don't want to die."

"I know," he whispers, "I know."

Then, from a distance, come the cries of people I know but can't recognise just yet, and an inaudible word shrouds the air and George is fading.

And then it happens: the pain is wonderful.

"..._Charge to 300... clear!_" There goes the pain again.

"George –"

"..._Charge to 350! Clear_!" Oh, it's wonderful. So, so wonderful.

"George –"

"..._One more time. Charge! Clear!_"

"GEORGE –"

"_We have a pulse._"

**Author's Notes!: **So which one do you reckon will die in the actual show? George, Izzie or both? I think Izzie, but how will they get T. R. Knight to play George if he needs a face transplant (which looks incredibly likely)? We can't have another person playing George :| that's just wrong.

Anyway, please review!

**~Connoroo :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes! / **Heeeey. Sorry about the account thing, some of my friends know that my nickname used to be Connoroo, and that was my FF account name before. And I really, really don't want them reading my future stuff because it might be... unsuitable LOL. Anyway.

This is the second chapter to Going Home, and it's really choppy and everything and I don't really like it. But it's meant to show the reactions of all the characters to what's happened.

I'll stop waffling now.

"_She's down again!"_ I heard them say.

"_Bring back the paddles! Quickly! Hurry up! We're running out of time! I am not going to lose her again."_

*

"You're back." George said.

"George..." she said, "George. You should go back." We were back at the elevator, him out of it and I in.

"You go back." He replied sternly.

As I took a step forward off of the elevator, he pushed me back gently.

"I... please don't leave me." I whispered, desperate.

"Izzie, I really do have to go. You don't. So you press that button, okay? Go on, press it."

"I can't leave you. And _you_ can't leave _me,_ okay? You're George and... and... and I'm Izzie! So no! There's no me without you, George! What am I going to do if you're gone? _What am I going to do, eh? _Have you even _thought _about me? What about everyone – everyone –"

He cut me off. "Go, Izzie. Please. For me."

"No." I sat on the floor of the elevator.

"Iz –"

"No."

He got into the elevator and sat down beside me, his arm over my shoulders. "We can't stay here forever."

"Why?"

"Because they're waiting for you." He got up and went to press the 'Ground Floor' button.

"Please..." I begged. "Please..."

"I'll be waiting for you." He knelt down to me. "I'll wait for you, Izzie Stevens. So go. I'll be here for you." He kissed my head.

"I love you, George."

"I love you too."

**PLEASE GO TO MY NEWWWW ACCOUNT TO READ THE REST :]**

**/~mcwordy !**

**DIRECT LINK TO THE STORY:**

**.net/s/5194747/1/Going_Home**


End file.
